


Lab Rabbit

by PacSaysGayRights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacSaysGayRights/pseuds/PacSaysGayRights
Summary: I suck at summaries just read the dang story
Relationships: nothing yet but I'm planning one
Kudos: 1





	Lab Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm revising a story I made a while ago for english class that I got a C on. Sue me.

I'm running. I don't know why, but I'm being chased. I climb over rocks, leap over streams, and dash through herds of cows. I see a burrow, then quickly jump into it. I hear a hissing noise, then looking deeper into the burrow, I see two gleaming yellow eyes staring back at me. I jump out, then realize my mistake. I hear a noise, then a sharp pain in my neck, then a hand reaching towards me as things slowly fade to black.

I hear voices.

"Do you think she's dead?"

"No, she's breathing. She's just unconscious due to that tranquilizer dart."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know."

"I've never known rabbits could be like us." 

"I'm a different species from you too, you know!"

"Shaddit."

I slowly open my eyes. "What- what happened? Who are you?" I blink a few times, then see that standing before me are a one-eyed guinea pig and a small cat. The cat coughed, and explained;

"You were caught by the lab. Well, I think. There probably aren't any other reasons to be here. But then again... Whatever. You can obviously talk since you just spoke to me. It's quite rare for us "animals" as the apes say it, to speak like them. So those guys want to study us, I guess. My name is Peabody, and-" 

"Like that movie?" 

The rodent and I snicker. 

"No." Peabody responds with a monotone expression. He continues; "As I was saying, my name is Peabody-"

"BWA HA HA!", The guinea pig and I guffaw. The feline's eyes are shooting daggers. The guinea pig, still laughing, cuts in. "Okay, okay. Let's stop. I'm Fang. I'm a pirate!" 

"Oh here we go again," Peabody says.

"What, I totally am!"

"Look, just because you look scruffy and are missing a few body parts doesn't mean you're a pirate."

Fang went silent. 

"Oh, quit being so dramatic, I- _oh dear me._ "

There, standing before us, was the creature that had taken us from our homes. The thing was a giant, hairless except for a little on the top of its head. Dressed in all white, it stood on two legs, and its face was worst of all. Its pupils, too big for its eyes, its nose too big for its head. Its mouth, its horrible gaping mouth, was threatening to swallow us whole. This ape has taken over the world. It's destroying all our homes. This ... ** _MONSTER_**...is slowly killing all of us. It calls itself...Human.

It suddenly picked up Fang, and started to take him away. "LET ME GO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! HEEELP!" He squealed. 

Two more humans came in, then grabbed Peabody and I. They produced some needles, and plunged them into my friends. They stopped moving. I felt a sharp pain once again, and collapsed. "No... Not again..." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was in an empty cage. The door opened, and another rabbit was pushed in. He looked around, then hopped towards me. To say I was a little annoyed was an understatement.

"Hey, Dummy, can you understand me?"

He didn't react, and kept hopping towards me. I suddenly realized what this was, and a wave of panic washed over me. These idiots were trying to get me to... Ugh, this was not happening. "Hey! Back off!" I said. He did not back off. I kicked him in the face. The rabbit scrambled away, and the humans took him out of the cage. "Hey, what's the big idea!", I yelled. The human didn't respond. _I need to get out of here._

After I was put back in the cage with my new buddies, I explain what had happened.

"Yeah those weirdos always try to breed newcomers", Peabody explains.

"It's so gross, I don't know why they do that, and we can't even protest since they look so scary!", Fang butts in.

Suddenly, I hear a loud click. The air vent had opened, but nobody's there. We freeze, not making a sound. Then an almost indescribable creature came into view. She looked almost human, but she was smaller, like the size of a juvenile. Her head looked almost human, but when she opened her jaws, you could see two gleaming white fangs. She had short blonde hair, and a piercing gaze. You would think she was probably human with that, but she had a sleek cat-like body, with golden fur glistening in the moonlight. To top it all off, she had a long fluffy tail, and a large white spot of fur on her stomach. A weird creature, but nice looking somehow.

Oddly enough, I felt a sort of deja vu looking at her. _I'd remember seeing her before, but I don't. So why am I feeling this instead of fear?_

The creature stared at us, and nods her head. She opens the cage door, and runs off, the vent slamming behind her. Our jaws drop open in surprise, and we make quick glances at each other. Finally, I break the silence. "Welp, that takes care of one problem!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 chapters already written including this one, but the other 2 haven't been revised yet and therefore SUCK. I shall do them then go back into the sin void I usually reside in thinking of ideas for the next chapters. Or I could write Hollow Knight fanfiction. I dunno. But I accept constructive criticism. And be accept I mean please give me some I suck.


End file.
